¿Es amor?
by Uyuki
Summary: Esta historia la escribí 4 años atrás, cuando no sabía mas que pocas cosas de Ranma. No me culpen si hay cosas que no concuerden. Un Akane PdV


**Disclaimer (la letra menuda que le llaman): **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takeuchi y solo ella sabrá lo que hacen o no. Pero creo que el amor de Akane y Ranma si es bastante obvio de todas formas.

Ahora, antes de que nadie me diga nada, yo no he visto el final de Ranma 1/2 así que no, no se si se delcaran amor eterno (aunque supongo). Dejaron de transmitir Ranma aquí hace mucho y nunca supe nada del final. Este fanfic fue escrito hace 4 años ya. Esta corregido, bien redactado (espero) y mas detallado que la versión original.

Solo lo hago para entretenerme un rato y para ver si entretengo a alguno de ustedes.**

* * *

**

**¿Es amor?**

de Uyuki

_Diario de Akane_

_Jueves, 15 de enero._

Hoy, Ranma se levantó mas tarde de lo normal, con lo que provocó que yo llegase tarde a la escuela y perdiera matemáticas. Y es que el chico tuvo una pelea ayer con su padre por un trozo de camarón al anochecer, y me parece que pelearon hasta las 3 de la mañana por la susodicha comida... como para matarlo. Por supuesto, discutí con él toda lamañana, porque yo no me iba a quedar tan tranquila permitíendole semejantes cosas que a mi terminaban afectándome. Para mi sorpresa, no me reclamó nada... mantuvo la mirada baja, aceptando todo lo que yo le dije, cosa que por supuesto, él no acostumbra hacer.

No era algo que yo hubiera esperado, pero traté de no darle importancia y como al medio día ya me había olvidado por completo del asunto, de todas formas, tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

A la hora de deportes, noté que él estaba un tanto distraído, y que a cada rato estaba volteando hacia donde estabamos nosotras... por unos momentos pensé que era un libidinoso como el maestro Haposai, después de todo a alguien tenía que pegársele las malas manías del maestro, sin embargo, su mirada no era la de un pervertido y me decidí a no comentar nada sobre el asunto. Probablemente solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarme como era su costumbre.

Saliendo de la escuela, comenzó a llover a cántaros, y Ranma, para no variar y perder la costumbre,terminó convertido en chica. Aquello ya era normal, pero, para nuestra mala suerte, Kuno hizo su aparición en escena, como si la lluvia no fuera suficiente problema, tendríamos que soportar los halagos de Kuno hasta que uno de los dos lo mandara a volar de una patada.

Después de librarnos de él, llegamos a casa echos una sopa (nunca he podido pensar en Ranma como una chica a pesar de su apariencia cuando se transforma), y lo primero que hizo Ranma fue echarse agua caliente para volver a su cuerpo normal. Yo me metí a darme un baño, no quería enfermarme y el agua caliente me quitaría el frío.

Cuando salí, me metí a mi cuarto para hacer mi tarea, y en el escritorio encontré una nota que decía: _Te amo_.

Me quedé muda.

_Viernes, 16 de enero_

Un nuevo día... y esta vez fui yo la que me levanté tarde, volviendo a perder la primera hora de clases, no; aquello no podía ser bueno, y es que anoche me había quedado despierta hasta tarde, intentando resolver lo de la nota.No fui capaz de pensar quien la había dejado (aunque tenía mis teorías sobre los diversos chicos que me han acosado constantemente; léase Kuno, Ryoga, Ranma... que el último era el menos probable, su aversión declarada en mi contra lo volvía un candidato imposible). No hice mi tarea, y medesvelé para nada.

Ranma me echó en cara lo de ayer: "_Si, claro, yo no me puedo levantar tarde porque me gritas pero tu si puedes hacerlo y encima gritarme a mi..."_ y yo me sentí mal, tal vez no debí haberle gritado tanto, después de todo, cualquiera puede quedarse dormido en la mañana. Terminé piéndole disculpas y él las aceptó, aunque de mala gana. ¿Quien lo entiende?

Me molesté con su actitud, y él lo notó, creo que se sintió un poco mal por haberme dicho todo eso, y yo tampoco supe que decirle, francamente, la situación entre ambos comenzaba a volverse un poco tensa. Yo me sonrojaba cuando él se me acercaba demasiado, lo mismo pasaba cuando yo me acercaba a él, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos aceptaba que aquello era verdad y fingiamos no saber nada de nada.

¿Y si lo que estoy sintiendo no es mas que amor por él¿Y si en verdad me estoy enamorando del chico que he estado odiando durante todo este tiempo¿Que tal que Ranma también esta enamorado de mi¿Que tal que esto en verdad podría acabar en una relación seria a largo plazo?

Oh, diantres... si podría ser.

_Sábado, 17 de enero._

Esta mañaname levanté temprano, era un día bastante soleado para seguir siendo inviernoo. Me desperezé y me puse un vestido rojo de manga larga debido a que todavía se sentía fresco. Decidí que hoy no entrenaría porque iba a tomar mis primeras lecciones de cocina con Kasumi, algún día tendría que aprender y mas valía hacerlo pronto, por cualquier cosa.

Como todas las mañanas, pase por el cuarto de Ranma,él seguía dormido, con la boca abierta roncando sonoramente y con las sábanas echas un verdadero desastre, como si alguien se hubiera peleado encima de él."_pero que holgazán_" recuerdo haberpensado antes de bajar a tomar mi primera lección de cocina. Estaba emocionada, aprendería aguisar algoy así Ranma no tendría mas excusas para decirme que cocino fatal. Como si lo hubiera envenenado.

En la cocina, Kasumi abrió el libro en la primera lección "Como hervir agua", se veía realmente sencillo, aunque francamente, yo esperaba aprender a cocinar albóndigas, arroz o algo mas... _consistente_. Creo que Kasumi lo notó, porque me dijo que primero empezaríamos con lo básico ya que sin el agua no podría cocinar nada mas, aquello me alegró un poco y puse manos a la obra.

Acabamos2 horas mas tarde, pero logré aprender a hervir agua sin desesperarme, en esas2 horas Kasumi había preparadoel desayuno, la envidiaba tanto por esa habilidad para la cocina. Ranma y el tío Genma pelearon de nuevo por una albóndiga y (para sorpresa de todos) Ranma perdió esta vez, no se como pero se que no estaba concentrado del todo en la pelea y por eso el tío Genma ganó, estaba mirando a alguien, no se a quien pero eso le costó una albóndiga.

Al anochecer note que mientras estaba enmi cuartouna sombra me observaba desde el árbol del jardín, estaba oculto entre un las ramas del mismo, el viento soplaba un aire frío, y juro, que podía escuchar ruidos extraños. Toda esta situación me dio escalofríos así que decidí apagar la luz.

Oí a alguien abriendo la ventana de mi habitación, si era el maestro Haposai intentando robar algunas de mis prendas lo agarraría a golpes con el bat que tenía en la mano en cuantro entrara, ese viejo libidinoso tenía que aprender de una vez por todas que no podía meterse en MI cuarto.

Cuando la figura entró solté el golpe, y para mi sorpresa no era el maestro Haposai, era Ranma.

-¡AY, Akane ¿planeas matarme?– gritó él, algo furioso por el golpe que le di.

-tu tienes la culpa, quien te manda meterte de esa manera a mi cuarto.- le reclamé

-mejor me voy, tu eres una salvaje.

Grrr. Un día de estos iba a matarlo.

El muy tonto solo me había dado un buen susto y se había largado. Pero ¿por qué había entrado de esa forma, la respuesta la tenía enfrente de mi, en el piso se encontraba una rosa? No podía estar segura si Ranma la había dejado ahí o ya estaba puesto que cuando todo esto comenzó, no se me había ocurrido mirar al piso, pero si no era el ¿quién mas podría ser?... nadie es así de atento, bueno tal vez Kuno, pero el da un ramo entero, no solo una rosa.

Me carcomía la duda, no podía esperar a averiguarlo. Oí ruidos en la sala, agudizé mi oído y me di cuenta de que eran mi padre y el tío Genma jugando shogi, tendría oportunidad de preguntarle a Ranma así que abrí la puerta y salí al jardín, donde ya todo estaba oscuro.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en una roca mirando fijamente la luna, tenía una foto entre sus manos, misma que estaba mirando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, me acerque a él sin hacer ruido, y observe la foto.

En ella se encontraba una muchacha de unos 16 años, delgada, con un vestido azul marino, su cabello también era azul... un momento. ¡Era yo a los 16 años¿Por qué Ranma tenía esa foto y donde la había conseguido, bueno la segunda respuesta era fácil, Nabiki debió habérsela vendido.

-¿Ranma?– llamé con la voz temblorosa.

El pego un brinco del puro susto, y volteó a verme completamente pálido.-¿Akane que haces aquí?

-solo venía a preguntarte algo.- le dije.

-claro.– se me quedó viendo con una mirada de ternura total, una expresión que yo nunca había visto en él.

-tu... ¿tu dejaste... esta rosa?– se la mostré y noté que se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿por qué la pregunta?- me dijo, intentando mostrar una falsa indiferencia¿que acaso no sabe que no puede engañarme?

-curiosidad.

-... si.- contestó finalmente.

-Ranma.– murmure mas para mi misma que para contestarle, yo estaba roja completamente, el nunca hacía esto.

-Akane.

-¿si?

-yo... yo... quiero, quiero decirte algo que siento y que... que ya no, no puedo... seguir ocultando.

-¿qué cosa?– estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, por una parte suponía la respuesta, vamos, esa declaración abierta de que me había dejado la rosa el mismo era suficiente para suponer el resto de la oración, pero por otro lado, una parte de mi no quería creerlo, una parte de mi _necesitaba_ escucharlo.

-desde que llegué a esta casa lo único que hice fue insultarte por como cocinas o peleas y me di cuenta de que te estaba lastimando mucho, claro que no me importaba, pero... ahora si... Akane, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, si algo te pasara yo moriría de tristeza... ¡te amo, pero no sabía como decírtelo y por eso pense en darte la rosa... porfavor Akane, dime que sientes lo mismo por mi.

-Ranma yo... no se que decirte es que.- de acuerdo, el cerebro se me había parado de momento... era la sorpresa supongo.

-Akane porfavor, si me rechazas moriría... eres la única chica que me gusta, no puedo pensar en nadie mas.

-Ranma yo... también te amo.- logré decir al final.

El se acercó a mi, lentamente y me besó de una forma tan tierna que le tuve que devolver el beso. Luego me soltó y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo cuando me necesitara.

Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida y juró que no la olvidaré, fue la noche que Ranma se me declaró y que encontré al chico de mis sueños.

* * *

**Las notas al pie de página:**

He ahí la historia... he ahí la loquera editada y mejorada

Como ya dije antes, la hize hace 4 años, en un momento de ocio en la escuela... y no, no tengo pensada una continuación pero...

Vale, no soy del tipo de personas que dicen _dejádme reviews o me muero_, creo firmemente que si alguien quiere decirme algo puede hacerlo bajo su libre voluntad y si no quiere entonces yo no tengo porque exigirles absolutamente nada.Porque mis historias tienen a ser One-shot... tal vez, si recibe una buena retroalimentación me ponga a pensar en un Ranma PdV pero no prometo nada(PoV por si no me entienden).

Oh, por cierto (si, mas notas... y es que yo no me quedo tranquila), al parecer el formato este se come los ? al final de algunas oraciones, porque he notado que no estan ahí y yo se que los puse, así que si, yo se que es una falta de ortografía, pero mientras esta cosa no me deje corregirla voy a tener que dejarla así con todo mi pesar.


End file.
